


Two Boys That Had The Same Wish

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Teasing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: It's the middle of the night when both Sirius and Remus are awoken by their nightmares, unbeknown to them their friendship could turn into something else...





	Two Boys That Had The Same Wish

The half moon shone bright in the crisp December night sky. Hogwarts lay still, silent, most occupants lay in deep tranquil sleep. Sirius Black, however, is tossing and turning in bed from his night terrors, not yet having been awoken by them.

Sitting up suddenly in bed, Sirius' eyes fly open frantically darting around for any signs of danger. Taking a deep breath to steady his breathing and heart rate, Sirius rubs his eyes. He knows he is never going to get any sleep now so he silently opens his bed hangings and gets up. Listening for James and Peter's snoring, Sirius sighs in relief, at least he hadn't woken them up.

Walking down to the common room, Sirius notices the fire still blazing in the hearth. Obviously he isn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Silently, Sirius descends the stairs and spots Remus sat in front of the fire staring into it.

 

"Nightmare?" Sirius asks, softly.

Remus jumps, turning around quickly, shocked at the sudden voice of his freind,  
"Y-yeah, you?"

  
Sirius nods sitting beside his friend. A comfortable silence filled the room, both boys doing what they do best. Thinking too much. It is Remus that finally speaks up.

 

"Was it about your parents again?" Remus asks, looking at his black-haired friend.

"Isn't it always?" Sirius answers, simply, "even though I'm not living there anymore, I can't seem to shake them off."

"It's understandable," Remus answers, softly.

"I guess so," Sirius answers, looking into the fire again, "what about you then, was yours about the wolf?"

"Yeah," Remus says, looking down at his hands.

"Turning your parents again?" Sirius asks, remembering the last time he'd woken Remus after a nightmare.

"No, it was...it was about you. I...I somehow managed to turn you while you were a dog," Remus says, hugging his knees to his chest.

"That could never happen, Moony," Sirius assures him.

"I know, I'm just...terrified of that happening," Remus says, nodding.

"It can't happen, Moony, don't worry," Sirius says, bumping his shoulder into Remus'.

 

They fall into silence again, the only sounds filling the room is the crackle of the fire and their steady breathing.

 

"Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare I mean," Remus says, cutting through the silence.

"Just the usual, Orion and Walburga being their loving selves," Sirius answers, quietly, "better then it happening in reality though, isn't it."

"It shouldn't have happened at all," Remus answers, softly, "I can't even imagine being terrified of making my parents angry because they'll pretty much torture me if I do."

"Your parents are nice people though. My parents just act like it's a game, like they get off on seeing someone suffer whether it's their son or not," Sirius says, looking down at his hands.

"Do you know what's always confuses me about you, Pads?" Remus asks, looking at the black haired boy.

"What?" Sirius answers, cocking his head in a dog like fashion.

"You are so different, the only thing that tells anyone you're part of that family is your looks and your name. Your personality doesn't fit at all," Remus says, honestly, "you're brave, kind, loyal, clever and nothing like them."

Sirius snorts, "I'm a lot more like them then you think I am."

"But you're not though, everyone can see it except you," Remus replies, forcefully.

"I've done bad things as you well know," Sirius answers, quietly.

"Yeah but you regretted it, you didn't think about the consequences," Remus says, sighing softly, "everyone makes mistakes, it's what you do after that counts."

"That doesn't make it okay," Sirius answers, looking into the fire.

"No, but I forgave you because I knew you'd never do it again. You learn from your mistakes, Padfoot, that's what makes you different from them," Remus says, honestly.

"I guess so," Sirius says, nodding.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, words that they both want to say hanging between them.

 

"It doesn't feel like six and a half years since I met you, James and Peter," Sirius says, breaking the silence, "it feels like only yesterday we were on the train in first year but it also feels like I've know the three of you all my life, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, it feels the same for me," Remus answers, nodding, "do you remember the first time we talked to each other?"

"Oh yeah, I bought you a book," Sirius says, grinning at the memory, "what was it called again?"

"'The Goblin That Knew All.' I still have it in my trunk, you know," Remus admits, smiling.

"Really? Was it that good to have kept it all these years?" Sirius asks, softly.

"I kept it because it was the first thing you gave me," Remus explains, blushing slightly and silently thanking the darkness for hiding it, "It meant a lot to me and it still does now."

"Soppy git," Sirius jokes, making Remus laugh quietly.

 

"Sirius? Can I tell you something?" Remus says, hesitantly after a few more moments of silence.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Sirius answers, looking at his friend interested, "what is it?"

"Promise me you won't hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Moony," Sirius replies without hesitation.

"I-I think...well...I know...I'm..erm...I'm gay," Remus stutters, looking down at his hands as though waiting for Sirius to get up and leave.

"Oh Remus, why in Merlin's name would I hate you for that?" Sirius comforts, putting his arm around the werewolf's shoulders and pulling him into a side hug, "it doesn't matter. Who cares if you'd rather meet a bloke behind the green houses than a women? I definitely don't."

"I-thank you," Remus says, gratefully, "I was so scared that...that you wouldn't want to be friends with me after I told you."

"Do Prongs and Wormtail know?" Sirius inquires, hiding his jealousy at the though Remus had told them before him.

"No, no only you," Remus answers, quietly.

 

"Remus, can I tell you something?" Sirius asks, repeating Remus' earlier question.

"Anything," Remus answers, straight away.

"I'm bisexual," Sirius replies, looking into the fire.

"Bisexual? Like you like men and women?" Remus asks, hiding his happiness at the new revelation .

"Yeah, you see I've had a crush on this bloke since fourth year," Sirius confides, smiling slightly.

"Have you told him you like him?" Remus says, thanking the darkness for hiding his jealousy.

Sirius shakes his head, "He'd never like me back. He's kind, caring and amazing, way too good for me."

"Does he, you know, like blokes?" Remus asks, reluctantly.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think he did until quite recently," Sirius replies, turning to look at Remus, who meets his gaze instantly.

"Why don't you go for it? He might like you back."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," Sirius counters, keeping eye contact.

"If he's a good friend then it shouldn't ruin anything," Remus answers, simply.

 

Sirius doesn't answer, instead he leans forward and connects his lips to Remus'. Before he can regret his decision, Remus is kissing him back, hand tangled in his long black hair as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is filled with passion and desperation. As taste of Remus' mouth fills his, Sirius decides he never wants this moment to end. It only does when his lungs burn from lack of oxygen. Remus is the one who breaks the kiss, panting.

 

"Why did you stop?" Sirius pants, smirking.

"There's this little thing called oxygen, we need it to survive," Remus answers, sarcastically.

"You've breathed oxygen all your life, it gets boring after a while," Sirius laughs, "surely kissing me is more interesting."

"I do believe I can't kiss you anymore if we're both dead," Remus teases, smiling.

"Well why don't you shut up and kiss me already?" Sirius advises and Remus does.

 

                                                                                       #####

  
"Remind me why I've never done that before?" Sirius asks, hours later when they are sat together on the sofa, Remus' head resting on his chest.

"Because you're an idiot," Remus replies, grinning at him, "my idiot though."

"This is perfect," Sirius smiles, running his hand through Remus' short hair.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Remus asks, quietly, "I swear I'll be so mad if I wake up and none of this was real."

"You're not dreaming, Moony, calm down," Sirius comforts, softly, "unless I'm dreaming as well."

"I hope not," Remus murmurs.

"I know how we can find out," Sirius says, leaning down to press his lips to Remus' again briefly.

"I'm still not sure," Remus teases, smiling.

"We can't have that can we," Sirius replies, pulling Remus into another kiss, full of love and need. 

 


End file.
